Cuando cae el telón
by the last star
Summary: GrantColfer vs CrissColfer. Secuela de Actuación. El telón cae por primera vez, dando fin al primer acto, mostrando a su rival sus verdaderas intenciones.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota ****de ****autora ****al ****pie ****de ****página**

**Secuela ****del One-shot "****Actuación" ****(Pueden ****encontrar ****el ****fic ****en ****mi ****perfil)**

**Pareja:** GrantColfer VS CrissColfer, menciones Blaine x Kurt.

**Título:** Cuando cae el telón.

**Resumen:** GrantColfer vs CrissColfer. Secuela de Actuación. El telón cae por primera vez, dando fin al primer acto, mostrando a su rival sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

><p>Era un día espléndido para grabar en el set, todo en su lugar y los actores listos para iniciar el rodaje.<p>

Después de regresar de sus merecidas vacaciones, todos estaban listos para volver al estrés del mundo Glee.

-Hey Grant- Saludó Chris Colfer, sonriendo, a su lado caminaba Darren Criss, su coestrella.

-Hola chicos- saludó Gustin de vuelta, sonriendo forzadamente ante la aparición de Criss.

-Vamos, no te estreses antes de tiempo- dijo Darren con una sonrisa y Chris asintió.

-Lo intentaré- Grant observó a Chris, le habían sentado bien las cortas vacaciones para relajarse, últimamente estaba estresado por la ruptura de su personaje. Chris Colfer solía meterse mucho en el papel hasta sentir el estrés y los sentimientos fuertes de el personaje como propios.

-Lo intentaré, siempre y cuando tú no te estreses tampoco Chris- Grant ignoró a Darren siendo este quien le había hablado. Y Darren lo notó.

Darren Criss podrá ser una persona muy alegre, carismática y divertida pero como toda persona tiene sus defectos y dos de estos eran sus celos, los cuales aparecen cuando nota una mirada sobre Chris, y su otro defecto es que suele ser despistado. Pero Darren sabía cuando no lo querían cerca y había notado eso en Grant. Grant no lo quería cerca, ni de él, ni de Chris.

-Sabes que es imposible que no me estrese teniendo a Murphy de director- Chris suspiró -Darren y yo tenemos que filmar escenas un tanto tensas para nuestros personajes-dirigió una mirada a su compañero.

-En lo personal, no me gusta que el Klaine rompa- Criss dirigió una fugaz mirada a Gustin, observando como este ensanchaba una sonrisa.

-Pues, díganme villano de la historia pero, si Blaine se deja engatusar por alguien más y lastima a Kurt es porque realmente no lo amaba y de ser así, Blaine no merece las lágrimas de Kurt- Grant sonrió.

-Pues muchas fans no están de acuerdo con eso- repuso Darren.

-Podrán no estarlo pero yo sólo he expresado mi opinión- Grant miró fulminante a Darren.

-Ahora que lo pienso, en efecto, tienes razón Grant- intervino Chris después de unos segundos- Si Blaine realmente amara a Kurt, él no caería ante el primero que le guiñe un ojo- Chris infló las mejillas a modo de puchero -Que frustrante.

Darren se quedó en silencio, mirando a Grant de forma asesina y viendo a Chris como si quisiera disculparse.

-¡Ryan es cruel con Kurt!- se quejó Colfer cruzando sus brazos -Me iré a quejar ahora mismo- Chris salió corriendo tras el director, dejando solos a Gustin y a Criss.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- preguntó Darren en un tono no muy amigable sin rayar en lo agresivo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Grant.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, desde que llegaste no has hecho más que tirar basura sobre mí- Darren lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y aquello era cierto, Grant Gustin no había hecho más que contradecir a cada idea Klaine en pequeñas charlas con los actores que interpretan a la feliz pareja. Poniendo siempre un "pero", haciendo que Chris Colfer, actor que da vida a Kurt Hummel fuera a discutir con Ryan Murphy para que este lo regrese con la explicación de "Mientras mas drama, mejor"

Grant Gustin a pesar de que su personaje, Sebastian Smythe, fuera tras Blaine Anderson, su persona iba tras un objetivo muy diferente.

-¿Te soy sincero, Darren?

-Te lo agradecería- Darren enarcó una ceja y continuó observando a Grant.

-No me agradas y yo sé que no te agrado...

-Tú no me desagradabas- interrumpió Criss.

-Pues tú a mí sí, desde que apareciste por primera vez en Never been kisses y fuiste convertido en la futura pareja de Kurt. Me hubiese gustado muchísimo haber audicionado y quedado para el papel.

-¿Tú querías el papel de Blaine?

-Efectivamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio? -Grant observó como Chris hablaba con Murphy y este negaba con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba -Me gusta Colfer y el papel sería una excusa excelente para acercarme a él.

Criss observó detenidamente a Gustin.

-En ese caso tú y yo no nos llevaremos nada bien- dijo serio Darren.

-Lo sé, quieres a Chris y mucho, sé que son novios en secreto y todo el set piensa que sólo practican su química para las escenas, por eso tienes la libertad de besarlo cuando te pegue en gana.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Entonces sigues pretendiendo quitarme a Chris?

-En efecto, tú no das a conocer tu relación porque no quieres que nadie se entere de tu bisexualidad u homosexualidad, no lo sé, pero yo estoy dispuesto a darme a conocer cuando tenga a Chris conmigo porque no me importaría tener que recibir amenazas de fans por deshacerme del CrissColfer, no me importaría si tengo conmigo a Chris.

Y Grant Gustin se alejó de Darren Criss, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca para acercarse a Chris Colfer y rescatar a Murphy de sus rabietas. Y Murphy agradecía eso internamente, agradecía la amistad entre ese par, aunque ignoraba los sentimientos que la nueva adquisición en su elenco le interesara aquel chico que consideraba su mini yo, pero podía ver una química entre ellos, y quién sabe, tal vez la usaría en el programa, sólo tal vez.

Darren Criss había visto la perfecta interpretación de Grant Gustin, no lo había considerado un peligro o una amenaza... Hasta ahora. Grant Gustin había hecho una excelente _actuación_, pero el _telón __había __caído_ y el primer acto terminado, había dejado en claro a Darren Criss sus sentimientos ahora sólo restaba que Chris Colfer se enterara y para eso aún había tiempo...

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Chris y este le miró por unos segundos, Grant le respondió con una sonrisa amable y empezó a caminar. Chris se sentía cómodo con Grant a su lado y Grant no podía retener tanta emoción en su pecho por tener a Chris Colfer apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras se dirigían a los camerinos. Gustin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa fugaz escapara de sus labios al ver la expresión de profundo enojo en el rostro lejano de Darren Criss al otro lado del set, observándolos irse.

Sí, sólo había que esperar a _cuando __el __telón __caiga_ por segunda vez, hasta eso su _actuación _seguiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Hello! Jajajaja en serio que no sé de donde me salen estas ideas, en serio que Grant Gustin se esta ganando mi corazón con esas sonrisas en pantalla. Y he buscado y buscado su sexualidad en internet y adivinen que encontré... Nada, no hay nada así que, mi mente volará libremente xD

Espero les haya gustado, esta fue la secuela de mi fic Actuación, un final nuevamente muy abierto, si tiene acogida este fic, escribiré una tercera parte.

Para aquellas que tienen Twitter y deseen seguirme y que yo las siga, pueden dejarme su nickname en un review así discutir del Klaine, Glee, GrantColfer. En Twitter soy **Chiyo_san_96**

Al 70_% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, aun 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"-Autor desconocido._


End file.
